ZeKi Fanfic
by FannyYuuki
Summary: es un fanfic sobre zero y yuuki y varios problemas que se le presentan antes de que puedan vivir felices :D


**ZERO Y YUUKI NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE HINO MATSURI 3**

Capitulo 1

Lo que Zero es para Mi:

Era la mañana del jueves, Un chico peli plateado caminaba por lasa desoladas calles rumbo a la asociación

En eso se cruza con una chica de cabello corto y castaño, que se para enfrente del y lo mira fijamente.

-¿Que quieres ahora? ... Estas en mi camino Yuuki...

_S-solo me preguntaba si podíamos ir juntos a la asociación...- Le decía mientras caminaba a su lado.

- Ya lo estás haciendo... Le miro fastidiado

Yuuki sonrió sabia que, poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad, aunque sea un poco. Zero se quedo mirando la cálida sonrisa de Yuuki, aunque no lo aceptara era la sonrisa que mas amaba.

-¡Oye!- dijo ella al ver que el chico la miraba.

-¿Qué? Zero Aparto la mirada al darse cuenta de cómo estaba actuando…

- No puedes decirme "que" como si no hubieras hecho nada... Tengo algo en la cara o qu- . Antes de que pueda terminar Zero se acerco a su rostro, la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso.

Yuuki se sorprendió, su corazón latía fuerte y estaba tan nerviosa pero, no quería que Zero dejara de besarla.

Lo abrazo por la espalda correspondiendo a su beso… Zero se asombro al ver que Yuuki también quería besarlo, pero por alguna razón se separaron.

Yuuki lentamente fue soltando su espalda mientras lo miraba ruborizada. –Dime... Que nos pasa Zero?

Zero le corrió el pelo de la cara diciendo- deberías preguntarte que "me" pasa…Yuuki-

Ella lo miro sorprendida aunque sabia cuánta razón tenía a la que le habían estado pasando cosas ahora era a ella…

Ella ya sabía lo que él sentía No se lo había dicho con palabras pero se lo venia demostrando durante 4 años solo que ella se había dado cuenta Apenas el año pasado

Zero siguió su camino apretando sus manos con rabia por dejar atrás lo que más quería…

Yuuki no iba a aceptar solo ese beso no se iba a quedar con ese sentimiento que venía guardando hace ya tiempo pero que nunca se dio cuenta, no iba a dejar que Zero el chico que amaba se le escapara de la manos otra vez…

Corrió tras Zero pero fue un poco inútil se venía tambaleando no podía correr sin marearse debido a que no tomo sangre ya hace un buen tiempo.

Zeroo! Alcanzo a decir cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo.

El la había escuchado pero quería ser fuerte dejarla y así no causarle más dolor. Pero se equivocaba alejándose de ella era cuando más triste la hacía.

Pero no pudo aguantar y se volvió hacia ella y se la llevo en brazos.

Yuuki se abrazo a Zero y le dijo – Es tan cálido aquí, Zero… creo que te diste cuenta que si te alejas de mi mas sufriré…

-Te equivocas contesto el…. Yo sufriría más. Yuuki solo pudo decir- Zz-zero…

El la recostó en su cama y mientras se sacaba el saco le dijo- Ven aquí... Te daré de mi sangre se que te gusta le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida…

Yuuki se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza se fue acercando a Zero desabrochándole la camisa…Beso el cuello de Zero y hundió sus colmillos en él…

Zero la abrazo y se quedaron así hasta que Yuuki se dio cuenta que bebía más de lo normal y creía que si continuaba le haría daño a Zero.

Yuuki se separo de él y una lágrima caía por su rostro.

Zero le pregunto- ¿Qué te sucede? Ella le dijo- P-perdóname yo no quería hacerte daño

Zero la volvió a abrazar y le dijo-Tonta no me has hecho nada, además siempre he anhelado que tu bebas mi sangre...

Yuuki dijo-Tienes razón la sangre de la persona amada es lo que más anhelamos, es nuestra naturaleza después de todo y sé que tu también deseas la mía o no...

Yuuki aparto su cabello hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su cuello a disposición de Zero...

El no se resistió, tomo a Yuuki de la nuca y la recostó hacia atrás sus ojos se tornaron del rojo de la sangre, pero antes de beber su sangre le dijo-

Te quiero Yuuki no importa lo mal que eso este. Después de beber la sangre de Yuuki. Ella le pregunto- porque es tan malo que me quieras si yo también te qu-

Zero la tomo de los hombros y le dijo ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir fingiendo que lo olvidaste? Solo te estás engañando a ti misma pretendiendo quererme a mí...

Zero temblaba de bronca y de impotencia, él creía que el amor que ella le daba era mentira que solo lo utilizaba para olvidar a Kaname.

Al escuchar lo que Zero dijo los ojos de Yuuki se inundaron de lágrimas, y entre sollozos le decía-¡Idiota! ¿Crees que te utilizaría? Zero... Cuando comprenderás que lo que siento por ti es verdadero...

Cuando no estás con migo siento que se me desgarra el pecho... y siempre quiero que sea un sueño...

Que me despierte y me días que tenemos que hacer guardia o que d-deje dde soñar despierta, que nos vayamos a vigilar los de las clase diurna...cuándo creerás que Zero es...

Zero es todo para mí eso es Zero para mi...

Yuuki se desvaneció en el pecho de Zero y se aferro fuerte mientras lloraba. Zero que había escuchado todo lo que ella dijo, estaba feliz por lo que dijo pero, se le partía el corazón escucharla llorar así...

Le limpió las lágrimas y le dijo si me amas bésame y dilo de nuevo.

Yuuki le dio a Zero un tímido pero tierno beso, y dijo- Te amo Zero 3 3

Zero la miro y no podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo y le pregunto ¿Qué?

Ella le dijo-Que te amo... le decía ella ya un poco tímida -¿Que vos qué?- Insistió Zero con una sonrisa en el rostro...

-Que te amo deja de hacerme repetirlo- le dijo Yuuki haciendo su cara nada amenazadora.

Zero le dijo- Solo me gusta escucharlo -

La acostó en la cama mientras la besaba, pero cuando estaba por desabrochar su camisa se dio cuenta de que Yuuki estaba más roja de lo normal...


End file.
